Penurias de Sheldon Cooper, Volumen 1: Celos
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Sheldon Cooper no es como todos los hombres; y sus celos, no son como los que experimentan todos los humanos. La gran bestia de ojos verdes aparecerá en las situaciones más inesperadas. -Drabbles-.
1. Chapter 1

**Penurias de Sheldon Cooper, Volumen 1: Celos.**

 **o**

 _ **Usurpador.**_

 **.**

Los observó mordiéndose el labio con furia. El ser estaba estrechamente aferrado al cuerpo de su novia, la cual no parecía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

La verdad, Sheldon sospechaba que estaba disfrutando del contacto físico innecesario; lo notó en la forma en la que deslizaba sus dedos por el pelo oscuro del… _usurpador_.

Cruzó las piernas y simuló seguir absorto en su lectura, cuando en realidad sus ojos estaban clavados en las dos figuras cariñosas y desvergonzadas que seguían abrazándose frente a sus narices.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando el atrevido compañero de Amy deslizó su nariz por el terso cuello de su novia.

—¡Andy, para! —chilló Amy, dando una risita aguda.

Sheldon lanzó el libro con furia sobre el sofá, intentó controlar su respiración y se irguió frente a Amy y su _amigo_.

—Amy, cambié de opinión —empezó, con voz fuerte, mientras los fulminaba con la mirada—. Lo quiero fuera del apartamento, fuera de Pasadena, fuera de California y lo más lejos posible de Norteamérica y de ti —demandó, señalando a Andy como si fuera una bolsa de basura que merecía ser incinerada.

—Sheldon, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es perfectamente natural incluir un _nuevo elemento_ en nuestra relación, esto fortalecerá nuestro vínculo —respondió Amy, racionalmente, mientras Andy jugaba con los botones de su cárdigan.

Sheldon lanzó fuego por los orificios nasales, asumiendo la posición de pelea de un toro enojado.

—¡Esto no tiene nada de natural! ¿Cómo crees que me siento viéndome obligado a observar como él pasa su ridícula naricita por tu cuello? ¿O como tú acaricias su cabello como si fuera algodón? ¡Dios mujer; estoy siendo perfectamente racional! Lo quiero lejos de tu cuerpo —gritó Sheldon, arrastrando sus largas piernas hacia el cuarto y cerrando la puerta dramáticamente.

Amy suspiró.

—Quizás deba encontrarte un nuevo hogar, amigo —susurró, mientras Andy movía su cola y dejaba escapar un maullido perezoso.

 **o**

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Esto fue completamente ridículo: ese es el objetivo de estos drabbles, ser algo tontos y tiernos. Realmente me puedo imaginar a Sheldon celoso por cosas sorprendentes.**

 **Celos excéntricos, diría…**

 **¿Críticas?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Depredador**_

 **o**

— _Mmmmmrrrhhh_... ¡ _mmmmmmggr_!

Su gruñido se perdió sutilmente en la sala atestada de personas.

No, no era un canino rabioso; cualquiera que conociera al Dr. Sheldon Cooper —por cierto, esta vez envuelto en un elegante traje negro para la ocasión— estaría familiarizado con los extraños sonidos que emitía cada vez que algo lo molestaba.

Un espectador cualquiera, sin embargo, podría sospechar que estaba imitando a un lobo feroz.

Más allá de los onomatopeyas furiosos... ¡era él el que estaba furioso!

Primero, Amy lo obliga a asistir a esa estúpida cena en la universidad. Luego lo obliga a gastar una cantidad ridícula de dinero en un traje —¡Un traje negro: fue demasiado dinero por un sólo color!—.

Y, para finalizar, su prometida se enfundó en una tela ajustada que resaltaba todas las partes deseables y blanditas de su cuerpo… por cierto, fue demasiado dinero para tan poca cantidad de tela. Sheldon sospechaba que cuánta menos tela tenían los vestidos, más costosos eran. ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres y sus ridículas prendas?

—¡ _Mmmmrrrggr_!

Sí, tenía todo el derecho de estar molesto. Más aún cuando su prometida —realmente amaba como sonaba eso— era la única mujer fértil de la sala. Los ancianos retirados olían la juventud fluyendo de ella y se le acercaban como osos a la miel.

¿Había algo más atractivo que un par de ovarios funcionales? Lo dudaba. Oh, su pequeño trozo de lana... de seda, era innegablemente seductora.

Por eso no podía dejar de gruñir mientras la veía hablar con ese inversionista. Conocía a esa persona; era extremadamente morbosa y estaba en constante búsqueda de carne joven que hagan bailar a sus huesos y arrugas.

¡Bueno, no con la mujer de Sheldon Cooper!

Disimulando su enojo lo mejor que podía, se acercó a su reluciente Amy, y al vejestorio enfundado en un traje rosa que la miraba como si fuese un trozo de carne.

 _Marca tu territorio, Cooper._

Un segundo después, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en una bonita neurobióloga que recibía el beso robado más intenso de su vida. Y en una figura vestida de rosa alejándose lentamente de la pareja.

 **. . .**

—¡Sheldon, eso no era necesario! —gritó Amy, demasiado sonrojada y acomodándose el cabello— ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

—Te quería a ti. No sabes como funcionan las recaudaciones de fondos Amy, deberías estar agradeciéndome por ahorrarte una situación incómoda.

Sheldon no veía el problema.

—¡Dudo mucho que la Señora Latham haya estado buscando algo conmigo!

—Lo hizo con Leonard —Sheldon pensó un momento—. Tienes razón, realmente ella tiene un pésimo gusto.

— _Mmmmmmrg_ —gruñó, esta vez, Amy.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **¿Recuerdan el episodio "The Benefactor Factor"? Cuando Leonard pasa una noche con una mujer rica, y así consigue dinero para la universidad: esa es la Señora Latham.**

 **Actualizaré cada vez que se me ocurra una idea extraña que active los "Celos Cooper"**

 **¿Críticas?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Atrevido**_

 **o**

No sabía porqué Amy lo contradecía en algo perfectamente lógico. Definitivamente, esa mujer sería su fin.

¿Acaso era, como ella había dicho: "Completamente disparatado" pedirle que no exhibiera esa parte de su anatomía en público? Oh, no. Sabía que en ésta ocasión estaba en lo cierto. Había visto a Leonard, Raj, y Howard un sinfín de veces molestos por las diminutas prendas que usaban sus novias de turno.

¿Era verdaderamente excéntrico, caprichoso y absurdo protegerla de los horribles ojos del resto de la población masculina? ¡lo hacía por su bien!

Oh, ella jamás lo entendía.

Allí estaba su mujer, con un gran sombrero de sol, remojando sus píes al borde la playa. Se veía hermosa... y eso era aún peor. Casi por instinto, sus ojos bajaron de su sombrero, para caer en la firme carne redondeada de su novia.

Sheldon sonrió de un modo extrañamente cariñoso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, al darse cuenta de que si él podía verla, cualquier cantidad de bestias peludas cargadas de testosterona, también podrían hacerlo.

Y efectivamente, así sucedió.

Sheldon observó con ojos desenfocados como un atrevido saco de hormonas sin camiseta, se acercaba a su novia y sobaba esa tentadora parte de su cuerpo, esbozando una sonrisa muy parecida a la que había nacido en él anteriormente.

Cegado por la furia, Sheldon despegó su caluroso cuerpo de la silla de plástico en la que había estado sentado, dio grandes zancadas enterrando sus píes en la arena hasta llegar a Amy, y arrancó al asustado hombre lejos de su novia; el cual corrió lejos del violento físico… era huir o sufrir una muerte por ahogamiento.

 **o**

—¡¿Porqué Diablos hiciste eso?! —gritó una reluciente y enojada Amy Farrah Fowler, con las manos en la cintura y despidiendo fuego por los ojos.

—¡Dejaste que él te tocara! —la acusó Sheldon abriendo los ojos al máximo y agitando las manos de una forma bastante desquiciada.

Amy rodó los ojos.

—Ese hombre es mi obstetra, Sheldon Lee Cooper; y me pidió muy amablemente sentir las patadas de los niños —respondió Amy, con una sonrisa apretaba que hizo que Sheldon disminuyera su furia.

Posó las manos en el gran vientre de su esposa y se relajó.

—No me importa —dijo en un susurro—; sólo yo puedo sentir a _mis_ hijos… ¿consideraste usar overoles durante el resto de tu embarazo? Eso mantendría lejos a… —Sheldon fue cortado por la cortante mirada de Amy. Lentamente, le dio un beso para apaciguarla.

De todas formas, estaba seguro de que los mellizos odiaban el exceso de contacto físico al que su terca madre los estaba exponiendo… quizás deberían cambiar de obstetra.

—


End file.
